


Untitled

by pamymex3girl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/pseuds/pamymex3girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met on Helo's first day on the Galactica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the multi-ship war at bsg epics on livejournal. 
> 
> I really couldn't think of a title for this drabble.

They met on Helo’s first day on the Galactica. 

Helo had been running late to his first meeting with the Admiral – which was totally Kara’s fault, though he will admit that had he actually been late that excuse would not have helped him. He hadn’t been paying any attention to anything, nor had Felix for that mattered, and they’d quite literally run into each other. Felix had waved away all of his apologies, insisting it was his fault, and had told him to just go to his meeting. That night, when he saw him in the dining room, Helo had offered him some of the lollipops his sister had sent him. Felix had accepted, but only because he had a sweet tooth. 

(And boy did that turn out to be truth.)

The first time they kissed was three weeks later, after a late shift when they’d ran into each other (again, literally, he should really pay more attention to where he’s going.) After that somehow their lives became more entwined, every moment they could they spend together. Felix would tell him the most ridiculous stories and Helo would share his lollipops and they’d just be together. Everyone else – including the Admiral apparently which he didn’t find out until much later – thought they were perfect together. (Well, everyone except Kara, who for some reason didn’t like Felix. Which was kind of annoying because she was his best friend. But at least she learned to keep her opinions to herself.)

Sometimes Helo wonders if they could have stayed that way. If in a world where the Cylons didn’t attack, they would have been happy forever. Perhaps they weren’t meant to be forever or perhaps they were. He’ll never know. 

It doesn’t matter. 

They were happy then. 

That's what matters. 

The last time he saw him they’d been talking about something incredibly stupid, something not important at all. It was an hour before he was to fly back to Caprica. They’d been saying nonsense when all of the sudden Felix had looked at him, quite seriously, and said ‘I love you.’ And he’d smiled, truly, and told him he loved him back, and in that moment his life was perfect.

And then he’d left and the world had fallen apart. 

But at least, Helo thinks as he watches the Raptor carrying Boomer and the survivors away; he knows that Felix has survived. At least he’s alive, even if he’ll never see him again. 

(Felix takes Helo’s stuff and puts it in his locker; he leaves the unopened bag of lollipops closed and he sleeps wearing one of his shirts.)


End file.
